Seasons
by LostGirlz
Summary: A series of looks into how Mark and Callie's  relationship changes and grows over the course of the year, taking place exactly one year after Callie and Arizona split
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Mark/Callie

Summary; A series of looks into how their relationship changes and grows over the course of the year, taking place exactly one year after Callie and Arizona split.

Title: Seasons

Thanksgiving

Callie couldn't believe she'd allowed Mark to talk her into flying across the country for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Mark had insisted that they give their baby girl a good holiday so he had swept them both off to New York. Arizona was in Malawi doing her visit, so there was not conflict. She lay in the guest bed room staring at the ceiling a smile on her face. It could have been worst, she could be home trying to put on a smile for her two year old even though that was the last thing she wanted. It had been three months since she and Arizona officially called it quits, an actual year since they separated. She had made the decision to move into Mark's new apartment because it gave them all some much needed space. Her marriage failing had been a source of pain to her that only just now was disappearing.

The brunette sighed and rolled out of the bed with a stretch. She padded her way over to the large glass pane window that over looked the upper eastside of Central Park. Pushing the blinds fully open she was hit with the most beautiful sight of New York. They had arrived two nights ago to Marks old stomping ground and home. She had never known he owed a penthouse in the heart of Manhattan. But lately she was thinking there were lots of things she didn't know about Mark.

The smell of bacon lofted through posh room and disrupted her from those thoughts. With a smile she reached for the sheer silk robe that had been left out for her the night before. Making her way down the hallway she once again to the time to stare at the simple black and white photos on the wall. There was some of Marks mother, Celia. Callie stopped to finger the picture frame. The woman was truly beautiful and Mark took a great deal after hear she thought to herself.

His mother looked to be in her mid twenties, with a mischievous smile on her face as her bright blue eyes stared silently back at Callie. Her hair was auburn and waved and curled down her back, a young Mark sat her lap. He couldn't have been more than two years old, Sofia's age. They looked like twins both smiling upward, with the same nose, eyes and chin. Callie's eyes flickered to the picture next to it. It was of Mark, Sofia and herself at the Septemberfest Carnival earlier this year. Sophia was perched against Marks chest a spool of cotton candy she had objected to in her hand. Her bright brown eyes were full of happiness as she smiled into the camera. But it was look on her own face that Callie couldn't shake. She was smiling happily back at Mark whose free arm was wrapped around her, his face tilted down in her direction. She couldn't help but notice how much happier she'd been since she had agreed to move in with him.

Arizona hadn't been too pleased with the arrangements but then the brunette didn't need to take in her wants and desires anymore. Sofia liked being around her daddy more and truth be told, Callie was tired of being home alone again. Mark kept her company, made her laugh, and held her when she cried. He was truly her best friend. But lately she'd been feeling like he was or could be more. The air was filled with music suddenly; breaking her from her thoughts again, she headed towards the kitchen.

_**I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
>And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door<br>Now every time I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
>Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around<strong>_

_**I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
>and don't it feel good!<strong>_

_**Hey , alright now  
>and don't it feel good!<br>hey yeh**_

Callie stood frozen in the doorway as Mark danced around in his happy thanksgiving turkey clad boxers. The brunette covered her mouth as she laughed. Sofia sat in her high chair clapping her hands, her face covered in syrup and pancake pieces, and a big toothy grin as she reached her father.

"Daddee, daddeee!" Sofia chanted as he did he spin, spatula in hand dripping left over egg residue on the expensive.

"You like that Sof!" he laughed before reaching down to place a kiss on her cheek. "I got skills" he laughed

"you sure do' Callie grinned as she danced her way into the kitchen holding out her hand…"lets see how you do with a partner"

Mark blushed furiously before grabbing her hand and pulling her briskly against his body. He twirled her around and caught her around the waist, a devilish grin on his face as he began to sing along…

_**I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
>and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you<br>now I don't want u back for the weekend  
>not back for a day , no no no<br>I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**_

Callie couldn't help but fall deeper into his eyes as he sang along holding her close. The music seems to disappear and they unconsciously slowed down. She held him tight and slowly reached up on her tippy toes her lips brushing his.

Mark reached down and met her kiss tentatively before returning it back, yet keeping it sweet. They pulled back at the same time, knowing things had changed.

Happy thanksgiving" he said with a smile

"Happy thanksgiving" she replied softly as Sofia's laughter filled their air.

Tbc…..


	2. Pressure points

Seasons-chapter 2

Callie sighed, as she stared at the calendar. It was nearly New Years. Ever since they had returned from New York, things had been different between her and Mark. It was small subtle changes but changes none the less. The brunette aimlessly stirred her coffee while she sat in the cafeteria with Bailey.

"Torres what is your problem today" the smaller woman quipped

"huh" Callie replied started from her thoughts. "Sorry" she said quickly dropping the spoon and pushing back a stray lock of her dark hair. "I was just thinking"

"About Mark Sloan again" Bailey scoffed. "You really going there with him"

Callie narrowed her eyes…."Don't talk like that about him"

Bailey was taken back for a moment…"Defensive much, I just meant you two have never crossed the relationship line before, why now?

The brunette sighed and leaned forward playing with her fingers. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just know that things have changed. I see him differently now. I feel differently now." She smiled at the thought

Bailey studied her carefully. "You sure these new feelings aren't about your divorce from Arizona"

Callie frowned and gave her a chastising look to which the woman withered under…"Hey I'm your friend I had to ask"

Arizona and I have been done for quite awhile. I didn't mean to fall for him. God, I can't believe I'm that person that falls for their best friend but I did and I have. Bailey I want him" she said with finality. It had been a long time since she had wanted someone so desperately.

"Ok so you want him, but why?" Bailey said pointedly

"why" the Latina said perplexed. "Why do I want Mark?"

"Yes, Why Sloan. You are a beautiful woman Torres, men and woman fall for you. You could have your choice of either, so why Sloan"

Callie bit her bottom lip gently as she thought. Bailey watched as she stared off into space before speaking very softly. "Because no one makes me laugh as hard as he does, When I'm in his arms I feel like nothing bad can happen to me and when he smiles I can't help but smile too because our daughter has his smile. He knows my moods and he know when to push me and when not. He gets me in ways I don't even get myself, I can tell him anything, anything Miranda. He accepts me as I am and that's something my own family could never do. And lately when I kiss him. All I can think about is making love to him because that's the one thing we've never done with each other. "She said finished with a whisper. "I think I really love him, like ass backwards, head over heels in love and its scares me"

"Scares you?" Miranda put in. "Because of his record?"

She shook her head slightly."Because of both of our records.. We have a daughter now and he's always been my family. I don't want to lose that or him. But I don't want to be without him."

"So what are you going to do? I mean have you two talked about this new change"?

Callie sighed…"No, we steal kisses every now again. We do a lot of longing looks when we think each other is not looking."

"You need to talk to him"

"I know, believe me I do. The sexual tension is getting to me. At this point we're using Sofia to keep from falling all over each other. And I don't want to fall all over him like some cheap fling. "She said leaning back in the chair more. "I want it to be different. I need us to be different...to go slow"

"Then you need to talk to Mark" Bailey said firmly. "And you better do it fast because someone else might take your place" she said cryptically before directing her gaze ahead to the opening of the cafeteria.

Callie followed her gaze to see Lexie Grey and Mark standing near each other and laughing, her hand was resting on his bicep. The Latina could feel her blood boil as her eyes turned dark as night. Mark turned in her direction with a smile but it quickly vanished as his eyes held a question in them when he saw her expression. She nodded briefly before exiting the table. "I gotta go get Sophia from daycare" she said briskly.

"Ok" Bailey said warily..

Mark watched as Callie existed the café, her back ramrod straight.

"Mark?" Lexie called

"huh, sorry what was that" he smiled quickly turning back in her direction. She noticed his distraction the moment he had seen the Ortho surgeon.

"I said what are you doing for New Years Eve tomorrow night" she said quietly praying he wasn't planning on spending it with anyone else. True his relationship with Julie had finally ended 6 months ago, but he had been distance since then . She and Jackson had been over for a year now but he never tried to make a move on her. She had given him hints after his own break up yet nothing.

"I don't know yet. I might just spend it indoor with Sof" he smiled at the thought.

She tried to hide her disappointment. That was one woman she would never be able to compete with. Her and Callie Torres of course. The thought made her bristle as she put it from her mind. If they were together the whole hospital would have known about it by now. Besides Callie was still reeling over Arizona and the face that she was seeing someone new.

"oh well, I'm sure you know that Derek is having something at his new home so I was hoping I would catch you there, maybe sneak in a New Years kiss" she smiled

It was Mark's turn to fidget now. For the longest time all he wanted was Lexie. But now all he could think of was a certain dark haired angel. She dominated his dreams at night and daydream in the day. He wanted to kiss her when the clock struck 12 and not around the whole damn hospital. "Sorry Lexie but I'll be spending it in" he said giving her hand a little squeeze. "I gotta go" he said quickly before she could get another word in. She watched as his broad back strode away from her in the same direction Callie had gone. Her face fell and she knew in her heart he was lost to her.

**Arizona's Apt.**

Callie knocked on Arizona's door loudly.

The door flung open with a surprised blond on the other side. "Why the hell are you trying to break down my door" she whispered loudly. "Sofia's napping"

Callie brushed past her and walked into her old apartment. After she had moved out 10 months ago she had moved to another part of the city in a new building with Mark, while Arizona had remained in their old digs. "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, don't you ever take our daughter out of daycare and not let me know where you are!" she snapped

The blond put her hand on her hip her eyes flashing anger…."Sofia is my child to Callie and I DID try to let you know I was getting her! I called and left a voice msg and a text! What the hell is your problem?"

Callie paced around as she rummaged through her phone and noticed the missed calls. She visibly relaxed and turned to the blond.."I'm sorry its been a long day"

The blond was having none of it. "Just because you live with Mark now doesn't mean you can treat me like some Step parent! I love her just as much as either of you do."

"Arizona" Callie began quietly

"No!" the blond said leaning back against the island. Hurt and anger written on her face. "I knew if we ever broke up there would be a chance I could lose time with Sofia, but I didn't expect to question my decisions where she is concerned"

Callie let out a deep sigh… "I didn't know where she was. I went to daycare and they said you had come and taken her. I called and you didn't pick up. I was worried Arizona and I would have reacted the same way had it been Mark that had gotten her"

"I doubt that" Arizona muttered.

Callie fixed her with the patented Torres eyebrow. "Not this again"

"You hold Mark to different standards Calliope and you always have" Arizona accused.

"I'm not doing this again. We have had this fight to many times" Callie snapped.

"You mean like throughout our whole marriage" Arizona said curtly

"Again! This again? What is your problem with Mark! I thought you two had turned a corner" the brunette huffed angrily.

The blonde shook her head slightly. "We have..I just" she sighed. "I hate it ok. I hate missing out on seeing my kid in the morning and tucking her in at bed and all those things in between. And with you living with Mark he gets all the time I'm missing" said quietly.

Callie ran a hand through her hair. "Arizona, when we were together Mark missed some of those same moments"

"Not really Callie, you made sure of that" she said bitterly

The Latina shook her head. "Arizona, I wanted my child to have her father in her life. Not a sperm donor or a step dad, But her father. I didn't want to take the little things from him because-"

"-Because he missed out on all that with Sloan and Addison's baby" Arizona monotone. "Yea I heard the sob story Calliope but he left Slaone of his own free will. And Addison knew better"

Callie gasped…"Is that what you think. So I'm guessing you wish I had known better also" the brunette's eyes were dark as coal. "You wish I had an abortion"

"NO! I have never once ever even brought that up as a option and you know it! That not what I meant!"

"So then what did you mean!" Callie yelled

"Stop! Ok just stop! Sofia is in the next room for god sake!" Arizona said, she pulled a cigarette from her purse and lit it up. She knew Callie hated it but at the moment she didn't care. They were still no further when it came to certain areas. She thought she was having déjà vu because how many times had they had this same screaming match in their marriage. Too many for her to count. The night Sofia woke up crying from their screaming Arizona knew it was time to call it quits. She would not have her child growing up in home where all the parents did was fight.

"Look…I miss my daughter and I'm jealous because she's spending more time with you and Mark" the blond said putting it all on the table.

Callie sighed…"Arizona I don't want to fight. I'm sorry ok. I am. Maybe we can sit down and talk about the schedule, the three of us. You're right, I'm living with Mark for now and that does reduce how much u see her. So we should adjust that. Ok?"

The blond ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "We have to get better at this. I'm sorry for attacking Mark. I have grown to like him. He's our daughter's dad and she adores him. I just …sometimes I just get sad and angry that things didn't work out for us.

"I know" Callie said head bowed. "I'm sorry too, I just, I'm being a bitch and I'm sorry."

Arizona reached out and held her hand. "Is there something else. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Calliope I know you. What's wrong? It's not me dating Sara is it?: she asked carefully. She would always love Callie but it was time to move on. They just couldn't make it work long term and she didn't want to spend her life trying. She'd rather they start again as friends and co parents.

"No Arizona, I like Sara. She's nice and she is nice to Sofia. It's not that" Callie said dully.

"What is it then?"

Callie chewed her bottom lip debating if she should even go there with the blonde. Yes she and Mark had now gotten along better than they ever did in the past but that was because she was under the impression that she and Mark would never be together again. But if that changed, Callie sighed inwardly. Mark was sore spot for Arizona and Callie knew it.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry for the blow up."

The blonde let it go. She knew that Callie wouldn't give it up whatever it was. "Ok well, can have Sofia for the night. I know it's not my night but I really missed not seeing her this wkd and my schedule has been hell this week." She asked blue eyes pleading.

Callie shook her head with a smile. "You don't have to pout. Of course you can. I'll get her from daycare tomorrow" Callie said turning to leave.

"Oh ok, you don't have any plans for New Years" Arizona pressed.

"Nope…I'll be spending it indoors with Sofia" Callie said softly as she exited

**Torres Sloan Apt**

By the time Mark made it home he was exhausted. All he wanted was a shower and bed. As walked through the door he was hit the smell of jasmine. He smiled knowing Callie was home. The lights were turned down low and only the pellet stove burned casting a golden flicker over living the room. He dropped his bags and toed off his shoes. Quickly he hung up his leather jacket and pulled off his shirt. As he made his way towards the kitchen, he noticed his dinner was set for at the table and was still warm, a plate of yellow rice and peas with four large slices of chicken quesadillas and a chilled bottle of beer.

"you like" Callie said, her voice came out more deeply than she meant it be, but after standing there watching him in nothing but his jeans her libido had gotten the better of her.

,Mark turned instantly at the sound of her voice. She was wearing one of his oversized white button up shirts and a pair of black mid calf tights that clung to her every curve. She watched as he swallowed the knot in his throat. She felt a blush creep up her neck as his eyes wantonly examined every inch of her body before resting on her eyes..Oh yes, he liked.

"I um..I .." he stammered as she walked around the table towards the refrigerator to retrieve a beer for herself. His eyes were glued on her ass that was just barely covered by his shirt. He could the blood rushing down south very quickly and he sat down hard in the chair before he embarrassed himself.

Callie turned and smiled… Oh yes, she still had it. But could she have his heart. She wanted that more than his body. She sat down at the table across from him playing with top of beer bottle.

"Where's the baby" he said hoarsely as he finally met her eyes, his face was flushed.

"Sofia is at her mommy's tonight" she said before adding lowly. "It's just us tonight"

They held each other's gazes before Mark growled deep and in his throat and moved so suddenly the table shook. Callie gasped as she pulled from her seat and held tightly into his arms. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that stole away from every kiss she had ever experience. They fought, moaned, and sucked on each other's tongues for dominance until there was no choice but to break for air. With their foreheads pressed together they panted, bodies heaving as they held each other tightly.

"We need to talk" Mark said hoarsely

,


End file.
